The Eyes of My Father
by Meganelf
Summary: At 7 years of age Krisha's father was taken form her, 9 years later her brother was too. Her family is falling before her, and she is powerless to stop it. One by one they fade away, until she is the only one left to take fate into her own hands. pre HBP
1. My father was Calanon King

**The Eyes of My Father**

**by Meganelf AKA Magic Ice**

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JK Rowling, ecxept the King family. And the idea of the eyes was not mine origionally, but I did ask permission to use it from a very nice writer on Quizilla, but, sadly, she deleted all of her stories so I have no way of finding her again.**

**This story will be told in the point of view of me telling the story to you through my eyes as the main character. Krisha King's eyes can change color with her mood-making it nearly impossible to hide her true feelings.**

**Silver - neutral, Light blue - fear, ****Green -excited, ****Blue - happy, ****Black - sorrow, ****Purple - love, ****Red - anger **

I was once again in the dark hallway with doors on every side: each one more dark and mysterious as the next. I keep running down the endless hall, voices sounding from behind me, cursing and yelling at me to stop and face them. After running up a nearby staircase, I end up on the roof of a building. THUMP! The door behind me that I had just come through was knocked down, three men in dark hoods and masks sneering at me through the falling water. Franticly looking in every direction, I seemed to realize that there was no way to go. The wind picked up, flinging my tangled black hair in every direction._ there is only one way to end this…it's now or never_ turning around to face the three men, I went into a full sprint, charging right through them and past the stairs, flinging myself off the edge of the building and falling into the abyss below.

"Hey Krisha! Are you okay?"

Opening my eyes, I realized that I was lying in the dirt floor of my room. I had enchanted it to be the inside of a dense forest, having my only source for light the sun that shone through the lush green canopy whenever it felt like it.

"Hey, Krish, You were having another nightmare. Was it the same one?"

Gasping for air, I looked at my sister's eyes, the blue in her eyes full of pity and worry. I nodded my head, my wavy black hair falling over my shoulders as I sat up. I gazed up onto the platform that held my bed about ten feet above my head and let out a small chuckle. "The one bad thing about this room: If you fall out of bed, it hurts," I commented. My sister smiled at me while shaking her head in sarcastic disapproval.

"I told you that you shouldn't enchant your room to be a forest. Especially when you put your bed on a platform IN the trees. Of course it would hurt! Oh, no." I looked into her eyes, the dark blue flecks in her icy-blue eyes turning into black. "It looks like you broke your wand." The blue of my eyes turned to ice blue in horror as I stood up and looked at where I had fallen. There was my wand, broken into seven different pieces. I had gotten that wand as a hand-me-down from my father; one of the only things that I had left of his-the only thing other than the silver locket that he had given to me as a birthday present when I was only seven. I picked up the pieces carefully and placed them into my cedar box that was made by my father only days before he was taken. It contained all of my most prized possessions; including my acceptance letter from the wizarding school Durmstrang.

At the end of my fourth year at Durmstrang, the headmaster Kakaroff had left, leaving the Charms teacher, a very kind wizard named Professor Esso, who also happened to be my voice teacher, in the highest position. The last year had been the greatest for me; I had received Outstanding in all of my O.W.L.S. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) except for Ancient Runes and in Herbology (both Amazing's). I had even received first place in the talent show because of my phenomenal singing abilities that were discovered by the Professor. I also kept in the box the tear-logged letter of the closing of that same school. I had read it so many times that I had it memorized.

_Dear former students of Durmstrang,_

_I am regretful to say that Durmstrang is closing due to a very large fire that somehow got through our anti-natural disaster spell. The school has been burned down and after many months of failing to rebuild it, we have mailed letters to other wizarding schools to let them know that you and many other members are going to transfer._

_I am also very sorry to say that three students and the headmaster were shot with a magical bullet that causes eternal bleeding on the last day of school. Only one of the four has survived, Ms Krisha King, a fifth year student at the time and one of the top students of Durmstrang. No one knows how she survived, but she is left with a strange scar in the middle of her back. The other students were Ms. Antonia Milord, a seventh year, and Mr. Antien King, a fifth year and Krisha's twin brother. The Headmaster was the well-known Professor Esso, known for his phenomenal musical talents as well as his amazing wizarding capabilities. May they all rest in peace. I wish you all a very fond farewell._

_Your teacher,_

_Professor Jones _

_Head of Defence Against The Dark Arts Department_

_Deputy Headmistress of Durmstrang_

Even thinking of the letter made my eyes well up with tears. Antonia, also known as Toni, and Antien were my best friends. Why did I have to be the one that survived? They deserve to be alive more than I do. A silent tear dropped down my cheek and my sister came up behind me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "It'll be okay Krisha, somehow. I know you miss them. I miss them too. There is nothing that we can do about that now. Antien wouldn't want us crying over him, would he?"

I looked up to my sister's face and saw that it was also streaked with tears, but she had a small smile. "Thanks Serenity. That means a lot to me. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." The two of us found their way to the kitchen of our gigantic, enormous house and found my mom making strawberry pancakes with her wisps of flaming red hair falling into her face.

"Good morning dearies! I hope you all slept well." She said, not taking her eyes off of the griddle that she was making the pancakes on.

I began to open my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Serenity. "Krisha had that dream again. She fell out of her bed and somehow landed on her wand."

"I'm really sorry Mum! I didn't mean it, honest!" I interjected before my mom could say anything.

Still not taking her eyes off of the stove, my mother replied, "Its okay dear. You can go get a new one today when you go to Diagon Alley today for your school supplies. Oh, and you need to take Josie with you as well. She's starting her first year at Hogwarts. She got her letter last night after dinner."

Right on cue, my little sister came running down the stairs, her wavy black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She jumped into the chair next to me, the sparkles in her (also changing) blue and (the natural) brown eyes dancing to compliment the smile that spread across her face. She was wearing a purple tee-shirt and light flared jeans.

My little sister, Josephine Isebelle King, AKA Josie, was 11 years old. Behind the eyes of my happy sister was hidden nine years of pain.

I became overcome by thought.

((Flashback))

_My seven year-old self ran through the halls of my house, being chased by the ten year-old Serenity. We ran into the entryway where my parents were standing, my father holding Josie, only two. Mother had just gotten back from the Ministry, where she worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries._

_My father handed Josie to my mother, who's red hair was tied up in a messy bun and wearing her light blue work robes. I ran over to my dad. "Save me!" I giggled, serenity close behind. He laughed and picked me up._

_As he and my mother talked about what the new Minister of Magic was going to do about the muggle problem, I took in every detail of my father. He was half Nitive American, so he had copper skin, although it was much lighter than my grandfather's. His long black hair was braided down his back, and his changing eyes sparkled with laughter. My twin brother and I had inherited his exact eyes, while Josie and Serenity only have part of their eyes change as apposed to the entire iris. My father had broad shoulders and was very strong, but also very gentle and careful in everything that he did. He spurted out in another fit of laughter and I leaned into his shoulder, not wanting to be anywhere but there._

_The doorbell rang, and my father quickly went to get it, still holding me in his arms. My mother and Josie followed behind, wondering who would come to the house at this time of night._

_The moment my father opened the door, his eyes, along with mine, turned to an Icy blue. Serenity and Josie both screamed, and my father and mother ran back through the house, my father carrying me and my mother carrying Josie and holding Serenity's hand._

_We ran through the house, the warmth in the air being sucked away. My father ushered us into a dark room, telling us to be quiet. Father set me in the corner and Serenity sat next to me, my mother putting Josie on my lap. The three of us huddled as close as we could to eachother as Mother and Father ran back out, telling us to stay where we were. They were back within minutes, carrying my twin brother Antien. He was set down next to us, still carrying a couple of legos, some muggle blocks that he had found in London._

_My father closed the door, and Mother pulled out her wand, pointing it at the doornob where my fathers was already resting._

_There seemed to be no more warmth in the air. I could see my breath._

_The handle to the door slowly turned, and a slimy, rotting hand emerged through the crack, followed by a great black-caped figure that had no face at all._

_The creature was followed by six others. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" My father bellowed. A silver eagle emerged out of the end of his wand, driving the creatures one by one out of the room. More and more came and he fought them all off bravely. No matter how many he took down, more would just come through the door._

_A wizard, wearing similar garb to the creatures walked in, the creatures retreating behind him. His eyes shone from behind a white mask, and the creatures hovered behind him, as if waiting. Mother stood protectivly in front of us, her wand pointed at the wizards heart._

_"Imperio" he hissed. Mother lowered her wand and moved to the side of the man, pocketing her wand. She nelt in front of him and he said, "Crucio". She fell to the floor, twitching and screaming. The man raised his wand again and muttered, "silencio" and my mothers screams became noisless. The room was engulfed by silence, but the wizard broke it._

_"Calanon. Calanon. I thought you would have gone down by now." He moved his wand from where it rested and pointed it at my fater's heart. "I mean, your weakness is so easy to find." My father scowled at the man. The stranger move his wand once again, but this time, to me and my siblings. "Crucio," he said, and a blast of putrid yellow came hurling towards me and my siblings. My father yelled and everything seemed to slide into slow motion. Father jumped in front of us just before the curse hit and he also fel to the floor limply, twitching and screaming._

_"The dementors can have you," The man announced to the torcered form of my father. One of the dementors glided over to _

_my father and hovered above him, lifting him up to mere inches away from where it's mouth would be. An odd sucking sound filled the room and a small silver bubble came out of his mouth and he stopped screaming. The twitching ceaced, but all visible signs of life left him, other than his breathing._

_The dementor ate the small bubble. My father was left an empty shell, limply cast onto the floor._

_All of us were scared out of our minds. I grabbed onto Antien's hand anda gust of wind broke through the solitary window in the room. Serenity grabbed onto Josie, as did I, and Antien took Serenity's free hand._

_A link was formed between to children of the Kings._

_The wizard began to walk through the room, stepping over the torchered form of my mother and the lifeless shell of my father. _

_A storm echoed outside, the rain and hoil covering the once green ground around the house. The wind blew through the broken window and blew the dementors out of the doorway and back through the house. Lightning struch a nearby tree and it became engulfed in flames. The ground shok under the legs of the Kings._

_The man senced no threat coming from the four younglings, so he simply grabbed Antien's shoulder to turn him around. The moment his fingers touched Antien's skin, me and my siblings all snapped our eyes to the man's eyes and he fell limply to the ground._

_He was dead._

_Everything became blurry, then went completely black._

((End flashback))

I was snapped back to reality by my mother setting a stack of pancakes in front of me. I heartily ate up, as did each of my sisters who had their own towering piles of pancakes. My mother looked at us for the first time that morning and beamed. "Eat up! You will need all of your strength today at Diagon Alley!"

After eating five pancakes I turned to Serenity and Josie and asked "So are you guys ready?"

Serenity nodded, but Josie answered.

"Yes, but I suggest that you two," She looked at Serenity and I, "should both change out of your pajamas first," She was indicating my blue flannel pants and shirt and Serenity's purple striped pants and hoodie. We all burst out laughing, Serenity falling oh so gracefully (NOT!) off of her chair and landing on the floor, her light blond hair falling onto her still laughing face. At the sight of our fallen sister, Josie laughed even harder and I too slipped off of my chair onto the hardwood flooring.

I glanced in the mirror after changing. _Not a bad choice, if I do say so myself._ I had adorned a pair of dark hip-hugger jeans, a light blue tight tee that accented my wavy black hair and my fathers silver note locket that I had never taken off since I had received it. Grabbing a dark blue cloak from the cloak hanger, I wrapped it around myself and walked over to the gigantic fireplace where Serenity and Josephine were waiting for me, Serenity also wearing hip-hugger jeans, but had on a dark green tee and a forest green cloak. Josephine was wearing a black cloak. "Time to go," I whispered to my sisters, while grabbing the purple velvet money pouch from the small coffee table next to the fireplace and lacing it onto my belt.

I grabbed the small pot off of the hearth and took out a handful of powder. Carefully handing the pot to Serenity, I stepped into the fireplace. Turning around to face Josephine, I smiled reassuringly and dropped the powder onto the stone interior of the fireplace, yelling, "DIAGON ALLEY!" The rustic décor or the living room disappeared as I become engulfed by green flames and started spinning and falling simultaneously, barely being able to pull my elbows in before they would have hit the rugged walls. After only a few seconds, I felt myself hit solid ground, landing on my back by the force of the journey. After getting to my feet, I began to take in my surroundings; I was in a wand shop that had the word SREDNAVILLO painted on the window in peeling black letters, but, being inside it was backwards. It really said OLLIVANDERS, and I laughed at myself for not noticing before. I was about to take another step into the shop, but was knocked down by Serenity coming through the fireplace, who also landing on her back. We looked at each other and laughed at both of our clumsiness. We helped each other off of the ground and brushed off before I even realized that there was an old man watching the two of us, slightly chuckling. I opened my mouth to speak, but Josie came hurtling out of the fireplace, and I was knocked down to my feet again.

The three of us stood up and brushed ourselves off, and I remembered the man hidden behind the shelves. I relocated him and said, "Excuse me sir, my name is-"

"I know what your names are, my dear Ms. Kings. I thought you both already had wands." He interrupted, looking pointedly at Serenity and I, his raspy voice startling me. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you see Sir, my wand broke this morning. It was over thirty years old, so I believe it is beyond repair, and I would prefer not taking it to school anyway," I explained. "It was my father's."

"I see. Who was your father?" He asked, although I could tell that he already knew, "I can match the wand and see if it chooses you again."

"My father is - was - Calanon King." I broke the old mans gaze and became suddenly interested in a small spot on the floorboards. I could feel a slight tingle in the space right behind my eyes, meaning that they had changed colors, this time from blue to black.

The old man ginned at me, "You do look a lot like your father, the same hair, face, even the same eyes." He said that last part with more emphasis, causing me too look up at him and smile. "Well then, let's find you a new wand." He went out of our sight and came back within minutes. "Here is one; it contains seven phoenix tears from the Headmaster of Hogwarts' phoenix, Fawkes. Made of willow and is 10 1/4 inches. Advanced in charms." He handed me the small, dusty box that contained the wand, and I took it out of the box and looked it over. The handle looked as if it were covered in small vines and leaves and it seemed that my long hair started flying out in all directions as I grasped the fine wood between my fingers. I whispered to it "Expecto Patronum" and a silvery cloud emerged from the tip: forming into an eagle and flying about the room before landing on my shoulder.

"I believe that we have found a match," the old man said, grinning, "And for you," he turned to Josie, "you... hmmm." He dissapeered back behind the shelves, emerging seconds later with a dusty box. He opened it, presenting the wand to my sister. It was covered in vines, but also had what looked to be a flame engulfing the hilt of it. "Ivy, Dragon heartstring, 8 1/4 inches." Josephine took the wand, and looked expectantly at the man, but then her changing half of her eyes began to glow white, and everything near her began to levitate off of the ground, including Serenity and I. Our feet left the floor for a second, but then the glowing stopped and we both fell with a thud to the ground, along with everything else.

Josephine turned to us, an ecxided grin on her face and her green/brown eyes sparkeld, "Coo'."

"That will be 7 galleons." I took the money out of the velvet pouch and gave it to the man. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you laides," He said before disappearing back into the rows of shelves. I looked back at Serenity, down at Josie, and smiled, the eagle patronous dissolving away. "Let's go now."

"Okay. I need to find a book about mythical beings. I lost my last one," She explained to me.

"I need to get all my school books and suplies." Josie put in.

"Then off the Flourish and Blotts!" I exclaimed before grabbing Serenity's and Josie's hands and frolicking out of the door and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.


	2. Take it back

**Disclaimer: Again, none belongs to me except the King family**

Chapter 2: Revealing

Still holding onto my sisters hands, I weaved my way through the swarm of teenagers that were gathering outside a new shop called Weasely Wizard Wheezes and through the busy cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. The sun was beating down on my cloak-covered back and the temperature was hotter than it had ever been on my previous visits. I had never liked the hot weather when it was this scorching hot. I looked up to the sky to see if there was any chance of clouds coming to spare me from the immense heat. _What luck…_ I thought, glimpsing the black form that was beginning to cover the scolding hot sun. Shifting my gaze from the ever-growing blur in the sky, I looked to the signs that were hanging from the buildings. Every shop seemed to be crowded with students except one that bore a large, enchanted pair of scissors and a needle and thread above the door that read "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions".

I released my siters hands and absentmindedly shoved them into my jean pockets and my left hand instantly hit a crumpled up piece of paper. I pulled the crumpled supply list out of my pocket and unfolded it, revealing many lines of loopy cursive handwriting. I stopped walking and caught Serenity and Josie slightly off guard, as they both walked about five more steps before realizing that I had come to a halt. Skimming down the list, I mentally checked off the things that I already had bought. At the very bottom of the list, I saw that I needed black school robes and a set of dress robes.

"I need robes." I told my sisters.

"Mom already got me some," Josephine said. She pulled out her supply list as well, and skimmed it. "Well, I need to go get a couldron, and some quills."

"Same here," I told them, "Only I think that getting my robes will take a while, so will you grab my stuff as well while I get them?"

"I'll get them for you," Serenity said, "I'm gonna go along with Josie anyway." I grabbed a handful of coins from the velvet pouch and handed them to Serenity along with my supply list.

"We'll meet up in Flourish and Blotts, ok?" Josie suggested. I nodded my head and started to walk off towards the shop.

"That's fine with me. I guess I'll see you in about an hour?" Serenity said.

"Deal – I'll see you then!" I replied before I walked through the door to the robes shop.

The entire back wall of the room was obscured by shelves of various fabrics. I was entranced by the multitude of different hues and patterns that I didn't even notice an old woman walk up behind me until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, what is it that you are looking for?" The woman asked in a cheery voice. I turned to face the woman, who was dressed in all mauve and was very 'squat', being somewhere in her fifties.

"Yes Ma'am. I need some school robes and a set of dress robes. For Hogwarts," I replied happily. The presence of the woman, who I assumed was Madam Malkin herself, seemed to warm me up, especially after the strange encounter with Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh yes dear. Right this way." She started to walk, or rather waddle, over to the back part of the shop. She pointed to one of three stools, the other two already occupied. "Stand on this; I'll be back in a shimmy!" She said before scurrying off in the other direction.

"Hello there," one of the girls that were standing on the other stools said.

"Hello," I replied. I looked at the two girls. One of them had brown, bushy hair, and the other had flaming red hair and a massive amount of freckles. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Are you going to Hogwarts? I heard we are getting new students this year," the red-head said.

"Yea; we are all coming from Durmstrang," I replied, the oh-so-familiar tingle behind my eyes noting that color change form blue to black.

"Hey! Happy up! At least you'll know you are in good hands, unlike your old Headmaster…what was his name?" the bushy-haired one commented. I felt I had heard enough. The tingle came back and I looked at the pair of girls. Their eyes widened and their faces went ghastly pale. I could tell my eyes were red.

"Take it back," I whispered through gritted teeth. "Don't ever insult him in front of me! Headmaster Esso was the best headmaster that we ever had!" I exploded at the two girls. I could sense the presence of another person walking into the room. I turned to the door to see Krum.

"Hey Krisha! Long time no see!" Krum said rushing over to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." I smiled back, my eyes fading slowly to green again.

"Victor, you know her?" The bushy-haired girl asked Krum.

"Of course I know her. Ve vent to school together. She vas my partner in Muggle Sciences," Krum smiled. The smile quickly slid off of his face as he realized what must have been going on before he came in the room. He turned to face me again, "Vhat happened Krisha?"

"They insulted Headmaster," I mumbled. Madam Malkin came back into the room with a handful of black fabric. She pulled it over my head, totally oblivious to what was going on around her. Krum went over to where the two girls were standing. They began to whisper back and forth, although I could hear them quite clearly.

"What's wrong with her?" The red head asked.

"She vas really close to Headmaster Esso. She took voice lessons from him since she vas seven." Krum answered.

"What was with her eyes?" the bushy-haired one asked.

"Vell, Hermione, it runs in the family. The color of the eye reflecting the strongest emotion present at the time. Her sister vas in my year and has the same thing happen, only flecks instead of the entire iris of the eye. Come to think of it, her brother had it too," Krum replied. He and Serenity had been like brother and sister when they were in school together, and he had come over to our house frequently.

"'Had'? What do you mean, 'had'?" the red head asked.

"The same day that Durmstrang burned down, four people vere shot with some kind of magic bullet. Headmaster Esso, her best friend; Toni, and her twin brother, Antien all died because of it."

"But Krum, that's only three?" the red head pointed out.

I always hated this part…

"Ginny, she vas the fourth: The only survivor."

"Ok dear, all done." My attention was diverted back to Madam Malkin, who had just finished my robes. "I'll take these and give them a good sew, and they'll be ready in a jiffy!" She pulled the fitted fabric off over my head. "And about those dress robes you wanted. There are racks in that room over there," She pointed to a door behind me; the one that Krum had emerged from just moments before. "Just tell it your size and it will give you a selection from which you can choose." I stepped off of the stool, giving Krum a small smile before I walked through the door.

**Please, Review. It means so much to me.**


	3. Watch yourself, boy

**DISCLAIMER: Rowling owns all- I just like to stick in my own charries to see what happens!**

Part 3 - Trouble

_Amazing..._ I thought, looking at all the colorful dresses surrounding me. Despite the quantity of gowns, it had taken me mere seconds to find the perfect dress, My dress. The one that I was holding seemed just right. The fabric a sky blue, but fading into midnight blue at the bottom. The entire length of the gown was flecked with shimmering stars, and had off-the-shoulder long sleeves. It was perfectly fitted to my frame, seeming like it was apart of my body.

I found the door out of the room and walked through it, holding the dress close to me. I went through the now empty fitting room to the entrance of the shop, where the check-out was located. I set the dress on the counter, and Madam Malkin placed three sets of black school robes down next to it. I paid for the robes, and with a departing wave to Madam Malkin, I set off out of the door, heading for the bookstore.

I walked through the door, my eyes automatically searching for Serenity and Josie. I located them in an instant, Josephine looking through charms books, and Serenity in the Magical creatures. Carefully avoiding a rather stout, ginger-haired woman, I weaved over to Serenity to get my supplies and supply list. I scanned down the wrinkled parchment to locate which books I needed. I found them with ease, all of them being stacked in rather large piles in the isles. I skimmed along the shelves as I went, picking up Ancient Civilizations and Their Unexplainable Magic, Unlock the Warrior Inside, and Hogwarts: A History, figuring that I should learn as much as I can about my new school.

I purchased the books and found Josie and Serenity waiting for me at the door, both with purchased books in hand.

Serenity, having graduated and of age, cast a shrinking spell on our bags so that we could easily place them in our pockets.

"So," Josie asked, "where to know? We have all of our supplies."

"Um, let's go look at Quiddich supplies. I'm almost out of broom polish for Wings."

I had made my own broom when I was small, and my father had cast some sort of charm on it so that it would grow with me, making it always the perfect size for me. I named it Wings, and he had etched into the handle a logo for it - the word Wings in silver, and a pattern that looked like moving wings. I had always adored it.

The three of us ran through the rain that was beginning to fall, making sure that the books in our pockets didn't get wet.

We stepped into Quality Quiddich Supplies, lowering our hoods. Josie grabbed my hand, and Serenity grabbed her other one, as to not lose each other in the crowding store. We weaved our way over to the wall that was fully stocked with broom polish and other necessities. I grabbed the best polish that I could find, bought it, and stepped back outside into the rain.

The street was almost deserted, the only travelers a boy that was cloaked and hooded, and two larger guys that seemed to be his body guards. I pulled my hood up over my head, and to my left, I saw both of my sisters do the same, all of our changing eyes masked by the shadows.

The three of us walked down the street, hidden underneath our dark cloaks. The boy under the hood bumped into Josephine, his hood falling down, revealing a head of platinum blonde hair.

"Hey! Don't bump into me! Don't you know a pure-blood when you see one!" He yelled, drawing his wand. He pointed it straight at Josephine's chest. "STUPIFY!" He shouted, red sparks shooting out of his wand. I grabbed Josie by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground, out of the line of fire. Another wave of stunners erupted from the group of boys, and I dodge-rolled under them.

Serenity was fast to counter, being the only one of us of age. "Expelliarmus!" She whispered, her wand pointing at the blonde. His wand went flying in the air, and landed in her outstretched hand.

I recovered from my dodge roll. My hood falling off of my head and my long, wavy, black hair was blown out behind me by the wind. A bolt of lightning struck the ground between me and the boys, and my eyes turned blood red at the impact, and thunder sounded right above the boys' heads. I pulled out my wand, willing it with my mind to change into a sword, like my fathers had done for me. In another flash of lightning, my wand became my sword ((A/N It looks a lot like Arwen's sword, Hadhafang, from the Lord of the Rings)).

I swung it over my head and lunged at the boys, the blade stopping mere inches away from the blonde's neck. "Leave us alone," I said in a dangerously quiet voice. His eyes narrowed, "watch yourself, boy," I said.

My sword shifted back into a wand and Serenity threw the blonde's wand to me. "Fetch," I said, throwing the wand as far as I could behind me. The boys all ran after it, and after picking it up, ran down the alleyway that lead to Knockturn alley.

I walked back over to where Josephine was still on the ground. I offered my sister a hand off the ground and the three of us continued their journey down the streets of Diagon Alley, pulling our hoods back over our heads to hide our eyes.

I had a lurking feeling that I hadn't seen the last of that boy and his goons.


End file.
